Kilala falls into a Deep Sleep
In the woods near the castle, the Hungarian girl mouse, the valley girl mouse, the girl wood mouse, and Kilala were now heading towards the castle. But this time, Bianca was back to wearing her purple kerchief, Teresa was back to wearing her purple dress with the dark purple patch and lilac bodice, and Abigail was back to wearing her blue overalls. Earlier, they revealed to Kilala that they are actually a Hungarian girl mouse, a valley girl mouse, and a girl wood mouse disguised as normal female mice for over fourteen years. But yet, Kilala was still upset that she couldn't see that same boy ever again. Although the day is almost over, the female mice were still very cautious. Because who knows, Magica could be watching them right now. Soon they entered the castle grounds as they checked the area and motions each other that the coast is clear. Then they reached the door to the castle and went inside. Walking up on stairs and walking through hallways, they soon reached Kilala's prepared room, and Bianca poked her head inside and checked to see if the coast is clear. And not a single life is in the room. "All right, in here, dear" Bianca said to Kilala, as she motioned the girl over to get inside quietly and unnoticed. Behind them, Abigail closed the door and sighed in relief, glad that they weren't seen. "Lock the door, Abigail! Teresa, pull the drapes!" Bianca said to the others. Abigail quickly closed the door while Teresa pulled the drapes closed. "And now, dear, if you'll just sit here." Bianca said to Kilala, as she directed her to a chair. Sadly, Kilala sat down on the chair. "This is one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty." said Bianca. And using all of their magic, Bianca, Teresa, and Abigail their wands in the air, and a gold tiara magically appeared. "A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." said Bianca, as she set the tiara on the girl's head. Then all the sudden, tears were shed from Kilala's eyes as she buried her face in her arms and wept again. "Now, dear..." said Teresa, trying to comfort her. "Come, let her have a few moments alone" said Bianca. Then they quietly walked out of the room, and Biancs closed the door behind her. "It's that boy she met" said Abigail, as she and the others hid in a different room. "Whatever are we going to do?" said Teresa. Inside the room, as Kilala continued to cry, the room was yet quiet and slightly dark. And with the fire in the fireplace burning, it began lighting up the room. Then all of the sudden, something ominimus happened. First, there were ghostly sounds that are faintly heard in the dark. Then all the sudden, the fire went out, and out of the shadows, Magica shortly appeared, but only in a pitch black form. Her eyes glowed with green as she watched the princess cry. Then she turned into a ghostly ball of green light, and it seemed to pulsate with a glow. Strangely, Kilala seemed to stop crying all of a sudden and slowly looked up at the ghostly ball. Then, her pupils in her eyes turned fully green as she was now in a spell trance by Magica. She slowly goat up from her chair, and cloak fell off, exposing her in a same pink dress that the female mice made for her, along with the matching pink shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, and a gold necklace. She was not wearing her silver tiara, though. Then she slowly started walking towards the ghostly ball. In the other room, the female mice were unaware what was actually going on in the room, and they did not know that Kilala was now in danger. "I don't see why she has to marry any old prince!" said Abigail, who was kind of frustrated that Prince Florian wanted her to marry a prince. "Now, that's not for us to decide, dear." said Teresa. Back inside the room, Kilala continued to walk towards the light as it moved towards the fireplace. Then the fireplace's wall suddenly opened, revealing a hidden pathway that lead to somewhere. The ghostly ball moved inside as Kilala, while still in a trance, followed it. "Maybe we should tell King Florian about the boy." said Teresa. "Well, why don't we?" said Abigail. Suddenly, Bianca heard something faint inside the next room. "Shhh, Listen!" said Bianca. She placed her ear on the room's door and listened closely to the ghostly sound. Then she became horrified with wide eyes and screamed, "MAGICA DESPELL!" And with that, they quickly rushed into the room to check on Kilala. But when they got inside, they became horrified when they see Kilala under a spell walking through a hidden pathway in the fireplace's wall. Magica had gotten got her in a trance! "Oh, why did we leave her alone?" asked Teresa, as she and the others rushed to get Kilala, but the entrance to the hidden pathways suddenly closed on them, blocking them out. "Rainbow!" the female mice cried out, as they tried to get inside. Inside the hidden pathways, Kilala continued to follow the ghostly ball as it went upstairs. Slowly, Kilala walked up the stairs following it. Nothing seemed to ever stop her from breaking out of her trance. Then Kilala continued to walk towards her doom. Outside the pathways, the female mice were now trying to push the wall open, but it was no use. "Here!" said Bianca. They backed away from the wall as Bianca used her wand to zap the wall, now showing the pathway. They quickly went in and found multiple pathways while their wands sparked with different colored lights - purple for Bianca, pink for Teresa, and blue for Abigail. They thought quickly where Kilala might have went through. So they quickly split up and began frantically searching for her. But they didn't find the right way where Kilala went at once. "Rainbow! Rainbow, where are you? Rainbow!" said the female mice, as they looked for her. Moments later, they regrouped and went up the stairs, which was the right one this time. "Rainbow!" said the female mice, as they looked for her frantically as possible. Soon, Kilala has followed the ghost ball into a room upstairs in the tower. When she got inside, the ghostly green ball turned into a spinning wheel with a spindle on it. Then she removed the glove from her right hand and reached out to touch the spindle, but then heard the female mice yelling. "Rainbow! Don't touch anything!" yelled the female mice. Then somehow, she seemed to get out of the trance a bit and pulled her hand back. But Magica's magic was too strong for the girl to break out of. Then Magica's voice was heard. "Touch the spindle. TOUCH IT, I SAY!" commanded Magica's voice. And, in a flash of green light, Kilala touched the spindle with her right middle finger. And right at this moment, the female mice have just entered the room and gasped in horror. Because standing right there in front of them...is Magica DeSpell herself! And where is Kilala? "You poor, simple creatures. Thinking you could defeat me. Me! The mistress of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess" said Magica, as she lifted up the skirt of her dress, revealing Kilala laying face-down on the floor, looking lifeless. Her tiara had fallen off her head, and her glove was lying on the floor. Bianca and the others gasped at the sight of Kilala as Magica laughed evilly, knowing she had succeeded. The female mice rushed over to Kilala's body and were heartbroken. "Rainbow!" Bianca, Teresa, and Abigail cried in unison. "Oh Rainbow! Oh, I'll never forgive myself." sobbed Bianca. "We're all to blame!" said Abigail. Then they began to mourn over Kilala's motionless body as the sun finally set over the horizon. Yet, they were so close to saving Kilala's life. Yet they have failed to do so. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs